1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymeric compositions and more particularly to biomedical devices made therefrom. These devices comprise fillerless, oxygen transporting, hydrolytically stable, biologically inert, transparent, biomedical devices prepared from the polymerization of monomers which are poly(organosiloxanes) .alpha.,.omega. terminally bonded through divalent hydrocarbon groups to polymerized, free radical polymerizably activated unsaturated groups. The invention further particularly relates to polymers and/or copolymers which comprise poly(organosiloxanes) terminally bonded through divalent hydrocarbon groups to activated unsaturated groups copolymerized with monomers containing activated vinyl groups. The copolymers are optically clear, and colorless. The polymers and copolymers described herein can be usefully employed for, as stated, making "hard" or "soft" contact lenses, intraocular implants, as well as other prostheses, more particularly "soft" contact lenses.